green_mouse_animationfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylar And Friends (1991 fanmade animated TV series)
Skylar And Friends is a American/Belgian/Canadian/British hand-drawn preschool TV series created by Vinnie Tamburriello. The show premiered on June 25, 1991 and still airs as of today. From 1991 to 1995, it used to air on Nick Jr. block on Nick. In 1996 to present, it airs every weekday on Bancy TV Kids' preschool block, Sunshine. Voice cast US Main * Billy West as Skylar Watson (impersonating Doug Funnie; 1991-1997) * Scott Menville as Skylar Watson (impersonating Agent Zack; 1998-Current, main voice actor) * Ian James Corlett as Skylar Watson (impersonating Funshine Bear; 2006-Current, part-time voice actor) * Steven Weber as Boomer Watson (1991-1995) * Jason Marsden as Boomer Watson (1996-Current) and Spike McRoberts (1991-present) * Jennifer Hale as Princess Vivian and Izzy McFrankerson * Jim Cummings as Calvin McCabbitson (impersonating Tigger) * Constance Shulman as Caliope * Tara Strong as Brownie * David Robinson as Sparkle Lava (1991-1992) * Candi Milo as Alula (debuted in 1992) Recurring *Billy West as Michael BirdMouse (1994-2003) *Ronald Binion as Michael BirdMouse (2004-present) *Jennifer Hale as Adrianne RodentsFloat *Cristina Pucelli as Cherry Pop and Royalene *Kathleen Barr as Captain Paddleanchor *Jason Marsden as Fred *April Winchell as Flora Watson UK * Rob Rackstraw as Skylar (1993-present) and Boomer (2005-present) * Maria Darling as Boomer (1993-2004) * Kate Harbour as Vivian, Caliope, and Alula * Brenda Blethyn as Calvin * Tara Strong as Brownie (retained from the US dub) Synopsis Skylar and his friends return to television with new made-for-TV 11-minute preschool segments, classic 6-to-8 minute theatrical cartoon segments aimed at preschoolers (as previously shown in theaters back in the 1980's to the early 2010's) or a 22-minute double-length episode which lasts a whole skit. Some commercial skits would be shown to fill a 30-minute time slot, in a similar manner to Eureeka's Castle and Bubble Guppies. Developement In 1987, back when Vinnie worked on Neko Hero Starlight, he made an idea that about 2 fox brothers who make troublesome adventures and wreck havok around Stansville. In 1988, the idea was toned down and the name "The Fox Bros." was suggested, but later rejected as a 1979 comic book aready took the name. A poster of the prototype version had Cowardly (which would later become Skylar) and Vivian (which was going to be a villianous rabbit). In July 1988, the name was changed to "Cowardly The Horse" and the characters were redesigned as horses. In late 1988, the characters were redesigned as cabbits (cat/rabbit). In 1989, the name "Skylar" was suggested by Vinnie's brother, Nicky. In April of 1989, Belgimagic was chosen as the lead animation for Skylar And Friends. Episodes See Skylar And Friends (1991 fanmade animated TV series)/episodes Pilot A pilot was made in 1988 under "The Fox Bros." name. Pre-Production Crew Season 1-5 (1991-1999) Storyboard Artists *Michael Igafo-Te'o II *Matthew Grisham II *Mikey Taras II *Lilly Wilson II *Melanie Taras *Bob Mercer *Millie Mercer *Randy Spraber II *Judy Spraber *Nicky Tamburriello II *Vinnie Tamburriello II Storyboard Revisionists *Floyd Norman *Buzz Potamkin *Alex Mann *J. Tom Owens, Jr. *Scott Jeralds *Kevin Lima *Butch Hartman *David Feiss Character Designers *Michael Igafo-Te'o II *Matthew Grisham II *Thomas O'Sullivan II *Lilly Wilson II *Vinnie Tamburriello II Character Design Revisionists *Scott Jeralds *David Fiess *Nicky Tamburriello II *J. Tom Owens, Jr. *Alex Mann *Darrell Van Citters *Larry D. Whittaker, Jr. Seasons 6-9 (2000-2008) Storyboard Artists *Michael Igafo-Te'o II *Matthew Grisham II *Thomas O'Sullivan II *Randy Spraber II *Lilly Wilson II *Vinnie Tamburriello II *Judy Spraber *Robert Scull (seasons 7 to 9) *Bob Mercer *Millie Mercer Storyboard Revisionists *Floyd Norman *Joe Murray *Nicky Tamburriello II *David Feiss *Vinnie Tamburriello II *Gary Conrad *Craig McCracken *Paul Rudish Character Designers *Craig McCracken *Paul Rudish *Joe Murray *David Feiss *Chris Savino *Vinnie Tamburriello II *Scott Jeralds Season 10 (2009) Storyboard Artists *Michael Igafo-Te'o II *Matthew Grisham II *Thomas O'Sullivan II *Lilly Wilson II *Vinnie Tamburriello II Storyboard Revisionists *Tom Reugger (part-time) *Gary Conrad (part-time) *Greg Guller (part-time) *Scott Jeralds (part-time) *Phil Nibbelink (part-time) *Eric Goldberg (part-time) *Tony Bancroft (part-time) *Nik Ranieri (part-time) *David Pruiksma (part-time) Character Designers *Michael Igafo-Te'o II *Matthew Grisham II *Lilly Wilson II *Vinnie Tamburriello II *Nicky Tamburriello II *Thomas O'Sullivan II *Jonny Belt Character Design Revisionists *Greg Guller *Scott Jeralds *Eric Goldberg *Nicky Tamburriello II *Nik Ranieri *Phil Nibbelink Seasons 11-Current (2010-Current) Digital Storyboard Artists *Michael Igafo-Te'o III *Matthew Grisham III *Thomas O'Sullivan III *Lilly Wilson III *Vinnie Tamburriello III *Abby Elizabeth II *Nicky Tamburriello III Digital Storyboard Revisionists *Scott Jeralds (Seasons 11-Current; part time) *Ben Balesteri (Seasons 11-15; joined Disney TV Animation after Season 15) *Craig McCracken (Seasons 13-Current; part-time) *David Feiss (Seasons 11-Current; part-time) *Vinnie Tamburriello III *Paul Rudish (Seasons 11-12; joined Disney TV Animation after Season 12)) *Phil Nibbelink (Seasons 11-12; part-time, left to do hand-drawn animated projects for clients such as Disney after Season 12 *Tad Stones (Seasons 11-16; part-time, joined Disney D23 after Season 16) *Chris Savino (Seasons 11-16; part-time, joined Nickelodeon Animation Studios after Season 16) Traditional Character Designers *Michael Igafo-Te'o III *Matthew Grisham III *Thomas O'Sullivan III Traditional Character Design Revisionists *Greg Guler (part-time; 2010 redesigns on Alula and Brownie after Chris Savino joined Nickelodeon Animation Studios in late 2012) *Aliki Grafft (part-time; 2010 redesigns on Alula and Brownie) *Edd Gould (Seasons 11-13, passed away in 2012) *David Feiss (part-time) *Scott Jeralds (part-time) Tropes List of tropes Category:Fanfic Skylar Content Category:Fanfic Non-Bancy Content